Une lueur dans les ténèbres
by Adalas
Summary: Mary est morte et John endeuillé tente de noyer son chagrin avec une cigarette mais cela sera-t-il suffisant ou bien Sherlock sera-t-il là pour le soutenir ?


****Thème du challenge d'Août du collectif NONAME :"Votre personnage garde une cigarette sur lui depuis des années. Aujourd'hui, il l'allume"****

 ** **Et voilà ma participation qui peut aussi être interprétée comme une préquelle de ma fic**** ** _ _ **Le Jeu reprend !**__** ** **en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.****

 ** **Sur ce : bonne lecture ! :D****

* * *

La nuit était sombre, sans éclat, sans vie, sans couleur, sans espoir, apparemment infinie... le jour ne devenant plus qu'un simple souvenir d'un temps meilleur propice à l'espoir et au bonheur... ce temps à jamais révolu...

Le ciel était couvert d'une lourde chape de nuages sans relief qui reflétait les lumières de la ville, réfractant une aura orange fade et dénaturée.

Une fine bruine tombait sans un bruit, lustrant les réverbères et les carrosseries des voitures stationnées en longues lignes où le regard finissait par se perdre.

L'asphalte luisait doucement sous la clarté artificielle, l'eau de pluie lui donnant une apparence graisseuse presque malsaine.

Les murs des bâtiments suintaient d'une humidité poisseuse qui donnait une impression d'abandon, de délabrement d'un monde qui fut autrefois splendide mais dont il ne reste plus aujourd'hui que des vestiges humides.

Le silence régnait pesamment : seigneur et tyran d'un royaume de ténèbres qui étouffait impitoyablement toute onde sonore.

Les fenêtres de l'hôpital St-Bart ressemblaient à des lucioles d'un autre monde dont la lumière était noyée par l'obscurité étouffante de la ruelle crasseuse dont les seuls habitants étaient les bennes pleines d'ordures, quelques rats téméraires à la fourrure humide... et un homme adossé contre une façade délabrée...

Cet homme laissait doucement la bruine oindre sa veste noire où était cousue une bande de cuir sur l'épaule. Il passa une main tremblante dans sa chevelure blonde humide. Ses yeux étaient fermés, les traits livides faisaient ressortir les cernes noires qui ornaient ses yeux. Ses lèvres fines étaient étroitement fermées dans une tentative désespérée pour ne pas trembler. L'homme avait les épaules basses, sa poitrine tressautait spasmodiquement mais il refusait de laisser s'échapper un seul sanglot parce qu'il savait que s'il commençait à laisser libre court à son chagrin, ce dernier n'aurait pas de fin : il l'engloutirait tout entier, ne laissant derrière lui que des miettes humides dont les rats pourraient se repaître.

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration tremblante et releva la tête, les yeux toujours obstinément clos. Il offrit son visage épuisé par le chagrin et le deuil à l'eau du ciel qui recouvrit sa peau glacée d'un linceul aqueux.

Quand de grosses gouttes commencèrent à se former, dévalant ses joues mal rasées comme les larmes qu'il se refusait à verser, il baissa la tête, rouvrant ses yeux où s'y lisait une souffrance indescriptible et fouilla dans ses poches.

Il en retira un briquet et une longue cigarette.

Il observa avec ses yeux vitreux le filtre, le papier blanc et le tabac brun duveteux visible sur les extrémités du petit bâtonnet.

John Watson n'avait jamais fumé, même dans les heures les plus sombres où il avait cru son ami mort, le crâne fracassé par sa chute.

Ça faisait désormais plus de deux ans qu'il avait cette cigarette dans sa poche et depuis il l'amenait partout avec lui. Lorsque Sherlock était « mort » il avait récupéré cette unique cigarette de la cachette du détective. Il ne comptait pas la fumer mais la garder comme souvenir afin de toujours avoir avec lui quelque chose qui appartenait à Sherlock...

Mais cette nuit, il ne voulait plus la garder, il avait un besoin viscéral de l'allumer et d'aspirer les longues bouffées qu'il pourrait en tirer. Il savait que s'il voulait réellement oublier, il n'y avait pas de meilleure solution que l'alcool mais en voyant la déchéance de sa sœur, il n'était que trop conscient des ravages que l'alcool pouvait faire. La cigarette lui paraissait un bon compromis... De toute façon, il était prêt à tout les compromis pour faire taire la douleur...

Alors, réprimant le tremblement de ses doigts gelés et moites il alluma le briquet d'où jaillit une petite flammèche qu'il observa pendant quelques secondes contemplant avec lassitude et indifférence la petite flamme bleue qui se teintait d'or et d'orange sur son extrémité qui s'élevait vaillamment vers le ciel encrassé de nuages et de pluie.

Puis il porta la flammèche vers l'extrémité de la cigarette qu'il embrasa rapidement avant de ranger le briquet, tuant la petite flamme avec une rapidité identique à celle qui avait ruiné sa vie...

Enfin, John porta la cigarette à ses lèvres qui se refermèrent avec un tressautement autour du filtre. C'est alors qu'il aspira profondément, sentant la fumée se répandre dans ses bronches. Il fit briller une lueur incandescente et flamboyante dans les ténèbres sinistres de la ruelle, les faisant reculer mais l'obscurité revint immédiatement, possessive, territoriale tandis que John recrachait la fumée dans une toux déchirante qui lui écorcha la gorge, le faisant lâcher le petit bâtonnet blanc. Ce dernier s'éteignit dans un faible grésillement et une fumerolle bleutée maladive, vite dispersée par la nuit sans fin.

Cette nuit, rien ne pourrait le délivrer de sa souffrance car il venait de perdre son enfant et Mary qui n'était pas parvenue à mettre au monde et qui y avait laissé la vie...

Seul dans la ruelle, John était anéanti les sanglots menaçaient de le submerger. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un tel déchirement, une telle torture...

Sa mauvaise jambe tremblait et le faisait souffrir mais la souffrance physique n'était qu'une goutte infinitésimale dans le grand océan de douleur et de chagrin dans lequel son esprit était noyé.

Soudain, le silence vacilla au son des pas d'un homme qui se dirigeait vers lui.

John ne releva la tête que lorsque l'homme fut devant lui. Les yeux de l'ancien soldat rencontrèrent d'abord les pans humides d'un manteau de laine noire familier puis il leva son visage épuisé vers celui, marmoréen de Sherlock qui le regardait avec une lueur terriblement humaine dans les yeux, faisant luire ses iris d'acier.

\- John, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce pleine de compassion.

C'est alors que John lâcha prise, les sanglots s'échappant en ruées sauvages de sa gorge, sa voix devenant une longue succession de plaintes saccadées qui soulevaient violemment sa poitrine. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, sa mauvaise jambe se transformant en coton.

Du tréfonds de son chagrin, John sentit les bras de Sherlock l'envelopper étroitement dans une étreinte solide. Une main vint s'égarer dans sa chevelure blonde dans une caresse contrite et maladroite tandis que l'autre main reposait fermement sur son omoplate, lui transmettant une chaleur bienvenue.

\- Sherlock ! hoqueta John.

\- Je sais John, je sais, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de son ami, je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il après un bref silence.

Le détective resserra son étreinte, étouffant les tremblements de John dans les pans de son épais manteau. Il vit la cigarette à peine entamée et l'écrasa sous son pied. John n'aurait pas besoin de tabac car Sherlock se fit la promesse de rester auprès de lui durant son deuil.

* * *

 ** **Et voilà pour ce petit OS tout simple ! Alors, aura-t-il trouvé grâce à vos yeux ? :)****


End file.
